


Blood Roses Of May

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Power Play, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam - D/s, demonking!Sam, bottom!Sam. Sam's taken over as the king of Hell, but behind closed doors, Sam is owned by Dean. Any kind of kinks are welcome (except scat). Watersports, fisting, orgasm denial... Whatever! :)





	Blood Roses Of May

The boy king ruled Hell with strength and power. He stood strong and proud, and took shit from no one—not even Azazel. Sam ruled with an iron fist and every single demon willingly submitted to his authority. Even his brother and lover, Dean. The older Winchester was the first to kneel and he always did as he was told. It didn’t matter what order Sam gave him; he carried it out and never questioned his sibling’s authority. 

That was the way things were outside of the bedroom, but inside...well, that was another story. Behind closed doors, Sam was the one to submit. He was owned by his brother and Dean had complete control over him, doing with Sam as he saw fit. It was a mutual situation for both of the Winchesters; just as Dean willing submitted to Sam outside of the bedroom, Sam did the same for his brother inside of the bedroom. The moment he entered the room, he stripped out of his white suit and knelt in the middle of the room. He bowed his head and wait to be commanded by his lover. 

Sam couldn’t see Dean, but he could feel his presence, along with his power and energy. He knew his master was lurking in the shadows, no doubt watching him to see if he would falter. Sam didn’t; he stayed still and kept his head down until told otherwise. He didn’t have to wait long before he was commanded. Dean stepped out of the shadows and stood naked in front of him. 

“Put your hands behind your back,” Dean ordered, his voice kind but firm. 

Sam instantly obeyed. He kept his head bowed as he put his hands behind him and cupped his elbows in his palms. He felt his master’s hands in his hair, tugging lightly in a silent order for him to lift his head. Sam did and he stared into his Dean’s black eyes. 

“Command me, my lord,” Sam entreated as his own hazel eyes slid black. 

Dean smirked wickedly and tightened his grip on his sub’s hair. “Open your mouth.”

Sam did and Dean shoved forward, plunging his cock into the waiting orifice. Sam instantly wrapped his lips around Dean’s shaft and sucked hard on the heated flesh in an attempt to draw every ounce of lust from his master. Dean’s grip on Sam’s hair tightened as the pleasure and energy slowly began to build in the pit of his stomach. He allowed the pleasure to wash over him, but he kept it inside, refusing to let it overtake him so soon. 

He did, however, allow the power and energy to seep from his body. He concentrated and sent the waves of energy out into the air. Years of practice allowed Dean to control his power easily. Using his mind, he pushed the energy lower and grinned as he watched it slide over Sam’s chest. 

The warm, pulsing energy trailed sideways and flicked across his nipple, causing Sam to whine low in his throat. Dean’s grin grew into a full fledged smile as he concentrated harder, forcing his energy to drip even lower. His power trailed across Sam’s cock and wrapped around the flesh, squeezing and kneading at it until Sam was trembling uncontrollably. Still, Sam didn’t stop his ministrations. He continued to suck his brother’s cock, even as Dean’s energy began to jerk him off earnestly. 

The Boy King shuddered and moaned as the pleasure began to rise within him. Looking up at Dean, Sam smiled around his sibling’s length, his eyes sparkling with love and affection. He adored it when his master used his power to play with him, even more so while he played with Dean. 

Dean lovingly smiled back at his boy as he concentrated more, forcing the energy to split in two. Part of his power stayed wrapped around Sam’s shaft, stroking it soothingly and quickly, while the other part slide up his chest and over his shoulder. It trailed across Sam’s back, down his spine and dipped into the crease of his ass. 

Sam shifted his knees farther apart and pushed his hips back, giving Dean’s energy easy access. The throbbing power easily slipped inside his hole and it thrust hard, causing Sam to buck wildly as it scraped across his prostate. The energy then pulled back and thrust forward again, sending little jolts of bliss skittering through Sam’s body. 

It set up a quick pace and began to fuck the Boy King in time with the same movements as the energy that was wrapped around his shaft. The feeling of heat and desire rose in Sam and he moaned loudly as his dark eyes rolled up in his head. Even with the pleasure surging and pulsing thorough him, he didn’t stop pleasuring Dean. In fact, it only spurred him to suck harder on his brother’s cock. 

Dean moaned passionately and rocked his hips quicker, driving his cock farther down his sub’s throat. Sam took all that was given to him, not faltering once, and he pleasured his master until Dean came calling his name. The oldest Winchester panted and shook as his body spasmed with chaotic little jolts. 

Sam worked Dean through the aftershocks, then he pulled off and swallowed his master’s release, before falling onto his hands and knees on the floor. He moaned and whimpered as Dean’s power increased its pace, fucking in and out of him ruthlessly. It drove into him hard and fast, pushing the pleasure though him and forcing the heat and desire to rise quickly. The need to come was making Sam shake uncontrollably and he couldn’t stop himself from begging for release. 

“Master, please. I need to come. Make me come. Please, my lord. Please.”

Dean—who had never once denied his lover anything—instantly obliged. Quickly, he stepped back and raised his hand, focusing his mind and summing all of the power within him. He took control of the energy and gave Sam everything he had. The air electrified and the energy spiked sharply. Dean’s power thrust harder and drove deep, slamming into Sam with a brutal and punishing pace. It showed him no mercy and ravaged him over and over again until his orgasm overtook him. 

The Boy King screamed to the heavens as Dean’s power rode him through the aftershocks. The energy that was wrapped around his shaft tightened, tugging and stripping his cock harshly, making him scream louder. Sam spilled his seed all over himself, as well as the velvet carpet. Once the storm had passed, Sam collapsed onto the floor, completely spent. He lay there, panting heavily and shaking uncontrollably as the last of the bliss rolled though his body. 

With a perverse smile, Dean stood and watched his sub for a moment, taking in the sinful sight before him. He then curled his fingers and summed his energy, forcing it to withdraw from Sam’s body. The youngest Winchester whimpered at his master’s power thrust one last time before slowly sliding out of his hole. 

The power slid up Sam’s spine and traveled back into the air, then entered Dean’s body and rested against his heart, where it stayed waiting until it was needed yet again. Once the power was locked away, Dean walked over to his brother and knelt. He guided his boy into a kneeling position as well and gripped his chin lightly, forcing Sam to look at him. He couldn’t help but so smirk when he saw the blissed out look on sub’s face. 

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean chucked. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sam moaned as his body gave a small, pleasurable jolt. “Thank you, Master. Thank you for playing with me.”

“Your welcome, my love. But we aren’t done yet.”

Sam cocked his head to the side, giving his lord a confused look. “We aren’t?”

“Hell no, little brother,” Dean purred with a wicked, playful smile. “Sammy baby…We’re just getting started.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: glimmerella. 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/21245.html?thread=5135869#t5135869)


End file.
